


birthday bot

by mysteriousAlex (Thatsuperbro)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dick Pics, Lupin using his lockpicking skills for dubious purposes, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Robot Tournament, Semi-Public Sex, Victor's Birthday, first time writing nsfw we poppin bottles tonight, it is implied that all the boys + cardia are all fucking, its just battlebots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuperbro/pseuds/mysteriousAlex
Summary: "It wasn't fair.Victor deep down knew that he was being childish and selfish. Saint-Germain had gotten to celebrate his birthday with all of their partners and their respective birthday's weren't even that far apart from one another's. Why didn't he get to go have a nice dinner with everyone, get doted on during the rest of the day and then get to have mind blowing group sex the night of."Lupin and Impey make Victor's birthday without the rest of their partners one to remember.
Relationships: Arsene Lupin/Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford/Saint-Germain/Abraham Van Helsing/Victor Frankenstein, Arsene Lupin/Victor Frankenstien
Kudos: 10





	birthday bot

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Victor! And yay for first time smut writing! We love this dysfunctional polycule.

It wasn't fair. 

Victor deep down knew that he was being childish and selfish. Saint-Germain had gotten to celebrate his birthday with all of their partners and their respective birthday's weren't even that far apart from one another's. Why didn't he get to go have a nice dinner with everyone, get doted on during the rest of the day and then get to have mind blowing group sex the night of. 

The disappointment was palpable when he woke up. The other half of his queen sized bed was empty, an instant reminder that Van Helsing was across the country at a shooting tournament for the weekend. Victor didn't even bother to hold back a sigh. He settled for pulling up his comforter over his head and groping around for his phone. Pulling it in with him, he checked his messages. 

He had received a text from Cardia at exactly 12:01 AM wishing him a happy birthday and a corgi gif. She would be home once the weekend was over like the others. He was touched she had remembered as she was sure Finis was keeping her plenty busy at their family home. 

Van Helsing had texted him as well, with three attached pictures. The first featured Delly, looking miserable in heat from the stands, dressed in all black. This was captioned “The vampire regrets his life choices.” The second was Van with his medal, likely haven been taken by Delly, followed by a selfie with the two of them at an ice cream chain. These were captioned with birthday wishes from the both of them, with Delly insisting he got birthday cake ice cream for his scoop “just for him.”

Finally, while he was sending replies to both of them, a text came in from Saint-Germian. Despite his initial jealousy and anger, he pushed it aside, excited to open the picture message. 

“Oh my god.”

He flushed bright red and shoved his face back into the pillow, making an embarrassed noise before peeking again at the image. It was arguably the most artful dick pic that Victor had ever seen (not that any of them were in the habit of sending each other photos of their genitals.) 

Saint-Germain’s member was framed with a series of carnations in shades of red, pink and white. Victor was sure if he were to look up the meaning of the included flowers, the older man would have written him an extensive love letter. But more curiously was the human skull that had been artfully arranged with the flowers with its bony mouth around the head of his penis. While Victor was aware enough of his partner’s affinity for gothic decor, he was baffled ober where he would have gotten a skull on his work trip to France. 

He was about to thank him and ask Saint-Germain about his acquisition of his skull when Lupin barged in. Victor squeaked and turned off his phone, quickly shoving his phone under his pillow before turning to the doorway to stare at the intruder. 

Lupin’s grin illuminated the room. “Morning! Impey had to meet with his team early so we’re going to get pancakes!” 

He seemed to have noticed Victor’s flustered expression and his genuine smile turned into a smirk. “Get any interesting texts this morning?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Victor tried to keep his expression neutral. “Cardia wished me a happy birthday, Van won a medal and Saint-Germain sent me a picture of his dick.”

The other man’s smile only grew wider. “Did he use the skull?” 

The brunette spluttered in disbelief. “You knew about this?” Lupin nodded. “Where did he even get the skull? He’s in France?” 

“He packed it. _La petite morte_ , Victor. It's hard to say 'I'm sorry I can't fuck you stupid tonight' with flowers alone.” He responded, accent perfect. “Anyway! Get dressed, birthday boy, we have a tournament to cheer for!”

___

After pancakes, the duo headed to the high school auditorium where Impey’s robot would be battling for the day. While a Battle-Bots style tournament wasn’t his ideal birthday celebration, the excitement from the over-caffeinated engineering students was contagious. The redhead was shooting the both of them finger hearts after every victory before shaking hands with his opponent. Lupin would wink and blow a kiss to his boyfriend and his robot while Victor laughed.

Impey joined them in the bleachers during a longer break. _Princess and Servants_ had successfully fought its way to the Semi-Finals and the engineer was buzzing with excitement.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t cook you anything,” Impey apologizes while handing over lunch trays full of cafeteria fries. 

“It’s fine.” Victor replied, sincerely. He shoved a few fries in his mouth while he watched Lupin and Impey chat. The raven-haired man had his hand in Impey’s lap, listening as the engineer broke down what his strategies were and what repairs he needed to do. Victor’s heart clenched, guiltily wanting the attention that Impey was receiving. He had hoped that his expression hadn’t betrayed his feelings, but Lupin seemed to have noticed. 

“Impey,” Lupin started, catching the semi-finalists' attention. “You wanted an hour for repairs, right? You should probably get started.” 

“Oh, right! Jeez, I got so carried away. You guys’ll be here for the semi-finals right?” Impey asked, a slight pout on his lips. 

“Of course!” Victor and Lupin replied at once and the engineer beamed at them. He gave each a forehead kiss, before collecting their trash and heading off to his station. 

The duo watched him leave before Victor’s boyfriend turned back to him. “Hey, I need to use the bathroom. Come with me?” 

Victor laughed softly. “What are we, middle schoolers? You can go by yourself.” 

“But I want you to come with meeee.” Lupin whined, eyes on the chemist. 

“Fine,” Victor conceded, “But we have to be back for Impey.” 

Lupin smiled and promised.

___

“Bathrooms that way, Lupin” Victor motioned as Lupin continued down the hallway. 

“I know.” Lupin replied, rounding the corner. 

_Oh_. The scientist thought, as he followed. He recognized the look in his partners eye. 

Rounding the corner, he encountered an open classroom door. From inside, Lupin was starting back at him expectantly. Victor joined him, closing the door behind him.

The shorter man was on him in an instant, kissing his lips before Victor relented and opened his mouth. Lupin deepened the kiss, their teeth knocking together as they pushed themselves up against the classroom wall. Victor didn’t bother to hold back a moan, his teeth grazing the other man’s lip. They continued making out for several minutes, Lupin moving to worry the skin on the brunette’s neck, leaving blossoming bruises of various sizes. The brunette tries to keep up and give as good as he gets, but the other man seems intent on keeping the focus only on the birthday boy. Soon, the taller man finds himself uncomfortably hard and begins to rub himself against Lupin’s leg in an effort to relieve himself of the building pressure. 

Lupin pulled back, laughing at Victor’s flushed face. “You’re a good sport, coming to support Impey on your birthday. Should I make it worth your while?” 

Victor breathed, “Yes.”

Lupin smiled and started putting his clever fingers to work on something other than breaking into classrooms. His hands make quick work of Victor’s pants and underwear, exposing his boyfriend’s length, already slick with pre-cum. The shorter man smiles before lowering himself down to meet it. 

Victor gasps and his hands automatically move to Lupin’s hair, as gently as he possibly can, aiming to hold on for dear life as opposed to guiding the other man in any way. Lupin makes quick work of pushing Victor to the edge, encouraged by his moans and cries. The scientist attempts to muffle himself despite the semi-private setting, biting down on his hand. 

“Ah, Lupin, I can’t … I’m gonna…” Victor pants, clenching his fists as he starts to shake. The raven-haired man redoubles his effort on the other man’s cock as his boyfriend’s quivering increases when Victor tenses. Lupin tries not to gag as the other man unwittingly thrusts into his mouth. Soon, warm cum fills his mouth and begins to spill down his throat. He separates from his boyfriend, who gives up and slides down the wall, sitting next to Lupin as he swallows.

Catching his breath, Victor turns to the other man watching as the shorter man licks his lips and wipes his chin. 

“So, actually going to the bathroom now?” He asks, voice still rough and Lupin laughs in response. 

___

They make it back for the semi-finals, barely. Victor leads Lupin back to the bleachers. He keeps his hand entwined with his boyfriend’s as they sit down. 

Impey looks for their faces in the crowd and lights up when he spots them. His smile only widens and a faint blush dusts his cheek when he spies the hickeys on Victor’s neck. He waves and gives a thumbs up at the duo before placing Princess and Servants down for its penultimate battle. Despite their enthusiastic cheers, Impey loses to his opponent _The Nautilus_. 

He slinks back to the duo, damaged bot in hand. Impey is clearly upset, but still smiles when he joins them in the bleachers. 

“Had fun?” Impey asks, taking Victor’s other hand in his own. The scientist grins back at him.

“It was perfect.” He responds, and means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to write more of these boys (and Cardia) in a poly setting soon!
> 
> If you want to come chat with me and some other creators in the fandom join us on our Discord Server! https://discord.gg/ZjdXTtw (It's technically ship based but everyone is really cool and we are all working on some great CR content for the future! This work was part of a gift fic/art exchange that was hosted on the server and I hope we host another one in the future!
> 
> Leave Kudos and a comment, they keep me creative through quarantine! (Also any critique on smut would be appreciated.)


End file.
